In the past, many industrial sites have experienced operation malfunctions, leaks, spills, accidents, which have resulted in spillage of material that is poisonous, toxic, and which requires proper disposal. The costs of disposal have historically been high, and ways have been sought to economically dispose of such contaminated material. Simple disposal in landfills has been expensive due to the sheer bulk of the contaminated soil with the rocks which may be included with it.
The method of the present invention illustrates a technique in decontamination of the included rocks at a particular contaminated site so that the rocks may be returned in place while the contaminated soil is separated therefrom for ultimate sanitary disposal. Fluid used in the method can be disposed of in a commercial injection waste well.